Sois heureuse Emma !
by SunPotion
Summary: Emma a 17 ans, elle vit heureuse avec ses parents dans le monde des contes de fées, la malédiction n'a jamais eu lieu. Mais elle rencontre ce jeune homme qui met en doute son bonheur ! Sans compter la méchante Reine qui décide de se venger après de longues années ! Bonne Lecture !
1. Chapter 1 : La mer est si belle

_ Salut tout le monde, donc voilà ma première fiction sur Once Upon A Time, une série que j'adore ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer !_

_Bonne Lecture ! 3_

**Chapitre 1 : "C'est juste que la mer est si belle"**

Ce matin là je me réveillai plus tôt, je restai à ma fenêtre, regardant les gens s'agiter plus bas dans la cour. Rien n'attirai particulièrement mon attention jusqu'à ce que je remarque une barque de pêcheur s'en aller au loin et pour la première fois, je fus attitrée par la mer, ce grand voile bleu où vivait toute sorte de créatures étranges et mythiques. Pour la première fois je remarquai les doux rayons du soleil se refléter dans l'eau. J'étais tellement absorbée par cette vue que je ne n'entendis pas ma mère entrer.

- Emma est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

Je sursautai surprise.

- Oui bien sûr, la rassurai-je, c'est juste que la mer est si belle !

Elle sourit et s'assit silencieusement à mes côtés.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle après un long silence, Je peux demander à Scarlett de t'accompagner ce matin au port si tu en a envie, ajouta-t-elle

Je hochai la tête.

- Aller, prépares-toi ! ordonna ma mère en embrassant mes cheveux.

Puis elle sortit. Je restai encore un moment à la fenêtre puis j'obéis. Je mis le pantalon que j'utilisais d'habitude pour partir en forêt, ainsi qu'un haut chaud, j'enflai mes bottes en cuir qui épousèrent parfaitement la forme de mes pieds et je tressai rapidement mes cheveux blonds. Je dévalai les escaliers et sortit pas les cuisines pour ne pas être repéré quoique depuis le temps que j'utilisais cette issue tout le monde devait être au courant. J'arrivai dans la cour et attendis Scarlett. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva. Habillée d'une simple robe blanche et de sa cape rouge sur les épaules, elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis très contente que tu trouve enfin le temps de sortir un peu ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Désolé, j'étais très occupée en ce moment, mon père m'a appris une quantité de nouvelle tactique de combat

- Wohaa passionnant, ironisa-telle

- Je t'assure que ça l'est ! m'écriai-je offusquée

- Allez ! dit-elle en me prenant le bras et en marchant en direction du port, j'ai des tas de choses à acheter.

Scarlett n'était pas vraiment mon amie, c'était plus celle de ma mère en vérité, elle ne faisait que me surveiller, mais je l'aimais bien, elle était toujours joyeuse et malgré notre différence d'âge, elle me comprenait, dans son esprit elle était une éternelle adolescente.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au port, je découvris le marché avec toutes ses odeurs, aussi nauséabondes soit elle. Mais une seule chose m'attirai : la mer. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée à l'observer mais quand Scarlett vint me sortir de ma torpeur les douze coups de midi sonnaient déjà.

-Viens ! me dit-elle, allons manger.

Je la suivis jusque dans une taverne, lorsque j'entrai la chaleur, l'odeur et l'humidité me prirent la gorge. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table libre. A peine Scarlett s'était elle assise qu'un dizaine d'homme l'admiraient. Elle souriait comme à son habitude. On nous apporta de la soupe et des morceaux de pains, ainsi qu'un plat de poisson. Chacune dégustait son repas sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Scarlett déclare : "Ta mère m'a parlé de ta passion soudaine pour la mer"

"oh" fut ma seule réponse

- Elle est inquiète

-Vraiment ? et pourquoi ?

- Elle a peur que tu rêve d'aventure, de partir loin d'ici.

- Elle se trompe ! m'exclamai-je, je suis heureuse ici, c'est ici que ma famille est et c'est ici que je veux rester et passer ma vie. De plus je suis la princesse donc je dois rester ici.

- C'est vrai, approuva mon interlocutrice

- Je n'aurais jamais le courage de partir d'ici.

- Le courage n'y est pour rien Emma, c'est la volonté qui compte !

- Eh bien je veux rester ici !

Scarlett sourit, fière de ma réponse et nous avons terminé de déjeuner.

Ensuite nous sommes passée par la forêt, ramasser des baies avant de revenir au château.

Je pris un bain, et je m'habillai correctement. Je descendis ensuite à la salle du conseil et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de mon père. Lorsqu'il entra et qu'il me vit son visage s'illumina et je courus dans ses bras, il embrassa mes cheveux en riant.

- Tu m'as manqué Emma, les journées sont bien tristes sans toi, mais tu es venue, je suis fier de toi, allons, assieds-toi les autres vont arriver d'un moment à un autre.

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre ;) _


	2. Chapter 2 : Le pirate

_** Salut tout le monde, me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)**_

_**Je voulais d'abord remercier ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leurs favoris et ceux qui la suivent ! Et aussi "Mistym7" pour sa review ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! Et la suite c'est pour toute suite ! ;)**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

**Chapitre 2 : Le pirate **

Tu m'as manqué Emma, les journées sont bien tristes sans toi, mais tu es venue, je suis fier de toi, allons, assieds-toi les autres vont arrivés d'un moment à un autre.

* * *

><p>Tous les après-midi le conseil, composé du roi, de la reine de ses conseillers personnels, discutait des problèmes et des évènements que rencontrait le royaume, durant deux heures. Depuis le premier jour de mes dix-sept ans, il y a 11 mois, j'avais commencé à assister à ces réunions. Alors chaque jours, je m'asseyais dans cette chaise et écoutais les débats sans jamais y participer. Ce jour là, différents thèmes furent abordés, mais le principal fut l'organisation du bal de mes 18 ans, qui avait lieu dans un mois. Tous les rois, reines, princes et princesses des royaumes environnants étaient invités à fêter mon anniversaire. Je trouvais ça étrange de devoir passer la soirée de mes 18 ans avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas mais je comprenais aussi la nécessité de ce bal. Ce jour-là on me présenterai officiellement comme la futur Reine. "Reine", ce titre m'angoissait au plus au point. Même si je n'allais pas le devenir toute suite, je savais qu'un jour viendrait où je prendrais la place de ma mère. Mais comment rivaliser avec elle, Blanche-Neige, la reine la plus aimante et généreuse de tous les royaumes réunis.<p>

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, tout le monde sortit sauf mes parents et moi. Ma mère me couvait d'un regard tendre, je sentais qu'elle se préparait à m'annoncer quelque chose. Elle prit la main de mon père et déclara :

- Emma, ton père et moi sommes très fier de toi, sache-le.

- Maman que ce passe-t-il ? demandai-je inquiète

- Rien, tu sais depuis que tu es toute petite nous t'apprenons à devenir une bonne Reine !

- Et nous sommes sûr que tu en as les capacités, affirma mon père

- Mais l'intelligence et le savoir ne sont pas les seules qualités d'une Reine, il faut aussi savoir être proche de son peuple, tisser des liens avec lui pour qu'il ait confiance en toi.

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses, déclarai-je honteuse

- Bien sûr que si, c'est juste que tu as peur te t'ouvrir aux autres, mais cela changera, maintenant que tu te mêles à la vie du peuple.

- C'est pour cela que tu voulais que j'aille au port avec Scarlett ?

- C'est une des raisons, avoua-t-elle en souriant malicieusement, je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'y retourner demain.

Alors pendant une semaine, tous les matins je partais en ville avec Scarlett, elle me faisait visiter les différents quartiers, nous rencontrions toujours beaucoup de monde, elle me présentait simplement comme Emma, une amie et personne ne se rendait compte que j'étais la princesse. C'est ainsi que je compris que personne ne me connaissait, j'avais passé trop de temps dans ce château à étudier, à travailler, à tel point que les habitants ne savaient absolument pas à quoi ressemblait la princesse Emma.

Un matin alors que nous étions sensées nous promener en ville, Scarlett ne vint pas. Je l'attendis une bonne demi-heure puis je décidai de partir seule. J'errai dans les rues jusqu'au port où je m'assis sur un banc, seule, regardant la mer. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand un homme prit place à mes côtés.

- C'est triste une femme seule, déclara-t-il

- Un homme seul l'est encore plus, rétorquai-je sans même le regarder, parce qu'un homme à désespérément besoin d'attention. N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous vous êtes approché de moi ?

L'homme ricana et je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Il était un peu plus âgé que moi, les cheveux bruns en bataille, son regard d'un bleu irisé semblait chercher le mien. Il était habillé d'un ensemble en cuir et sa main droite était ornée de grosses bagues tandis que l'autre ... il s'agissait d'un crochet.

- Capitaine Hook ! se présenta-t-il

- Emma, me contentai-je de répondre.

Comme tout le monde il ne réagit pas et me sourit

- Que fais donc seule une jolie fille tel que toi, Emma ?

- J'admire la vue.

Il eu un silence puis je pensai tout fort :

-Que peux-t-il y avoir derrière cette mer gigantesque ?

- Oh, un tas de trucs, répondit-il

- Vous déjà partit d'ici ?

- Bien sûr, love, je suis un pirate.

Ce nom me déclencha un choc électrique dans tout le corps. Un pirate, comme ceux dont maman me lisait l'histoire lorsque j'étais petite. Des hommes qui traversaient les mers et visitaient le monde entier, libres mais aussi des voleurs, des hommes sans pitiés et meurtriers. Toute personne normal aurait coupé court à la discussion après cette révélation ou serait simplement parti, mais ma curiosité l'emporta.

- Et qu'avez vous vu durant vos nombreux pillages ?

- Des mondes plus étranges les uns que les autres. J'ai aussi rencontré des créatures, des sorciers et des sorcières puissantes.

- Vous devez avoir beaucoup d'anecdotes à raconter !

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il

A ce moment l'horloge du château sonna douze coups pour midi, aussitôt je me levai, mais le Capitaine m'arrêta.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez écouter mes anecdotes, dit-il en souriant malignement

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, déclarai-je avant de reprendre le chemin vers le château.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ;) **_


	3. Chapter 3 : La disparue

_**Salut tout le monde, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre qui va préciser un peu les aventures de notre jeune princesse ! ;) **_

_**Merci pour les reviews et je précise que les couples dans cette fiction sont : Emma x Capitaine Crochet et**__** Blanche-Neige x Charmant**_

_**Peut-être plus à l'avenir, mais ces deux là sont les principaux. Voilà !**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: La disparue <strong>

Lorsque j'arrivai au château, tout le monde était en ébullition, des femmes de chambre couraient un peu partout et se lançaient des ordres les unes aux autres. Mon arrivée ne fut même pas remarquée. J'évitai les servantes et les gardes et montai à l'étage. Je trouvai ma mère dans sa chambre assise sur son balcon, lisant un livre. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle sourit, posa son livre et vint à ma rencontre.

- Que ce passe-t-il en bas ? questionnai-je

- Oh se sont les préparatifs pour ton bal ! Il a lieu dans trois semaines et tout doit être parfait. Mais dis moi Emma, comment c'est passé cette sortie ?

- Scarlett n'est pas venue, répondit-je

- Comment cela ce fait il ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je l'ai attendue puis je suis partie seule, je me suis dit qu'elle me rejoindrait mais elle n'est jamais arrivée.

A ce moment Granny franchit la porte, essoufflée par l'effort. Après avoir reprit sa respiration elle déclara : "Scarlett a disparue !"

Je suis restée assise dans le couloir durant deux longues heures écoutant à travers la grande porte ce qui se disait dans la salle de réunion. Le conseil avait en effet été appelé pour une urgence : la disparition de la meilleure amie de ma mère. Mon père avait refusé de me laisser entrer prétextant un gros problème diplomatique confidentiel. Me croyait il incapable de surmonter la disparition de Scarlett ? Pourtant pour la première fois de ma vie , je sentais que je pouvais être utile. Je voulais moi aussi participer aux recherches. Après tout j'étais surement la dernière personne à l'avoir vue et celle qui connaissait le mieux ses habitudes en ville. Mais comme une enfant on m'avait mise de côté.

Quand je compris que la réunion allait se finir, je remontai discrètement dans ma chambre. Ma mère vint m'y rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, elle m'annonça que des gardes étaient partis la chercher en ville, et qu'il fallait garder espoir, puis elle partit. Je ne descendis pas manger ce soir là, j'avais l'esprit trop perturbé par cette péripétie et lorsque la nuit tomba, je n'avais pas sommeil et quand je fus sûr que tout le château dormait, je me dirigeai vers la pièce où je trouvais toujours refuge lorsque je souffrais d'insomnies : la bibliothèque.

C'était une grande pièce, surement la plus grande de tout le château. j'allumai des bougies et décidai de me plonger dans la lecture. Un peu avant l'aube lorsque la nuit était encore obscure, je sentis un vent froid, je me levai intriguée et là, sous mes yeux dans un nuage violet, apparue une femme. Habillée de noir, les cheveux noués dans un chignon compliqué, elle me regardait en souriant. Mais rien dans son sourire n'était sincère. Je la reconnus toute suite, bien que je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant, on m'avait tellement décrit cette femme que j'aurais pu la dessiner les yeux fermés.

- Bonjour, dit elle d'une voix mielleuse, je m'appelle Régina.

-Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, crachai-je

J'attrapai une épée qui décorait le mur et la pointai vers elle

- Avancer d'un pas et je vous tranche la gorge ! La prévins-je

Elle ricana et d'un simple geste elle envoya l'épée s'écraser sur le sol.

- Tu es téméraire comme ta mère. J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie tu sais ... Je me demandais comme je pourrais enfin détruire Blanche-Neige, il me fallait une arme, et je viens de la trouver : toi ! C'est incroyable comme parfois les choses peuvent devenir si faciles.

- Je comprend pas, que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! prophétisa-t-elle

- C'est tout ce que vous êtes venue me dire ?

- Non en vérité, je suis venue te dire qu'il y a quelques heures de cela, j'ai vu une pauvre jeune fille errer dans la forêt. Elle marqua une pause, jeta un regard vers la fenêtre et ajouta :" demain soir c'est la pleine lune et je crois avoir vu un chasseur roder, j'espère qu'il ne la prendra pas pour un loup". Elle ricana. Folle de rage, je me jetai sur elle, mais elle disparue et réapparue un peu un plus loin, son sourire c'était effacé. Elle m'immobilisa d'une main, s'approcha de moi et me serra la gorge de l'autre. La respiration coupée, je la regardai dans les yeux et je n'y trouvai que de la rage. Alors que je sentais peu à peu la vie me quitter, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, ma mère et mon père accoururent vers moi tandis que Régina desserrait son étreinte et disparaissait dans un nuage violet. A genoux, la main sur ma poitrine je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Je sentis mon père me soulever du sol, et je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais pas dans ma chambre mais dans celle de mes parents. Le soleil était à peine levé, ma mère était endormie à côté de moi. Je me levai doucement et sortis pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Là-bas je m'habillai et décidai de partir à la recherche de Scarlett mais mon père m'arrêta dans le couloir.

- Où, comptes-tu aller ?

- Je pars retrouver Scarlett, elle est perdue dans la forêt.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il

- C'est Régina qui me la dit, rétorquai-je

- Emma, je t'en prie c'est trop dangereux, j'ai envoyé des hommes pour cela, c'est peut-être un piège !

- Papa, je t'en prie, tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis, ce soir c'est la pleine lune, si Scarlett ne porte pas sa cape ...

- Comment ... elle te l'a dit ? bafouilla-t-il

- Je l'ai deviné, dit-je en souriant face au regard étonné de mon père.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et sortis du château.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié.<strong>_

_**Un petit indice pour le prochain chapitre: Emma va rencontrer quelqu'un qui va l'aider à retrouver son amie !**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Le chasseur

**Salut tout le monde, **

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous avais dit que dans ce chapitre Emma allait rencontrer quelqu'un ! Et non ce n'est pas Kilian ( elle l'a déjà vu ). Vous devinerez en regardant le titre de ce chapitre ! ;) **

**Merci pour les reviews et pour continuer à lire ma fiction ! 3**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Le chasseur<p>

La forêt dense m'encerclait, je cherchais Scarlett depuis plusieurs heures, ma voix était brisée à force de crier de son nom, je commençais à croire que la méchante reine m'avait bien piégée. Je m'assis sur une pierre découragée, soudain j'entendis un bruit dans les feuillages, instinctivement j'attrapai une flèche derrière mon dos et me préparai à viser. Je me rappelais ce que ma mère me disait toujours : "concentre-toi , vide-toi de toute émotion, regarde ta cible, inspire et lâche la pression en expirant." C'était elle qui m'avait appris à tirer à l'arc, elle m'avait même offert le sien il y a quelques années. Et voilà que je le tenais en main maintenant prête à tirer. Un homme sortit des buissons, en me voyant il leva les mains en l'air.

- S'il vous plaît ne tirer pas ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis de votre côté, moi aussi je la cherche !

- Vous êtes le chasseur ?

- Oui

- C'est Régina qui vous envoie n'est-ce pas ? dit-je méfiante, ma flèche visant toujours son cœur.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne viens pas exécuter ses ordres.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas une brute, se justifia-t-il

- C'est vrai, vous êtes un chasseur ! rétorquai-je

- Ecoutez, je suis à ses ordres contre mon gré, elle détient mon cœur, elle m'oblige à être à son service.

- Comment puis-je vous faire confiance?

- Vous ne pouvez pas, mais ensemble en retrouvera votre amie plus vite, et croyez moi cela vaut mieux.

Je baissai mon arme, et m'approchai de lui.

- Très bien mais au moindre geste suspect vous êtes mort ! le prévins-je

Les heures passèrent, le soleil commençait à décliner et nous la cherchions toujours, j'étais fatigué de marcher dans cette forêt, mes jambes me faisaient mal à chaque nouveaux pas. Le chasseur, lui, marchait devant moi. Soudain il s'arrêta. Devant lui ce tenait un loup blanc, ses yeux étaient bleus clairs, il marchait vers nous, ou plutôt, vers le chasseur. Il s'assit devant lui. A mon grand étonnement le chasseur ne le tua pas, à vrai dire, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla. Il prit un bout de tissu que le loup gardait dans sa gueule, et caressa l'animal. Je restai muette d'étonnement, est-ce normal qu'un homme sensé chasser, soit ami avec un loup ?

- Vous reconnaissez ceci ? me demanda-t-il, en me tendant le bout de tissu

- Oui, c'est la cape de Scarlett, celle qui lui permet de ne pas se transformer à la pleine lune.

Un fois de plus il s'approcha de l'animal et lui murmura quelque chose. Le loup partit en courant, et le chasseur le suivis. Contrainte de faire de même malgré la douleur, je grimaçai et partis derrière eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions retrouvé Scarlett, elle était évanouie, sa peau était froide, et parfois elle tressaillait comme si elle faisait un cauchemar.

- Nous devons la ramener au château avant qu'elle ne se transforme ! s'écria mon compagnon de route

Il avait raison, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le coucher du soleil et elle ne portait pas sa cape. Nous entreprîmes de la porter mais à peine étions nous sortis de la forêt que je m'effondrai sur le sol sans énergie.

- Jamais nous n'y arriverons, murmurai-je à bout de force

- Je vous en prie levez-vous ! s'exclama le chasseur.

Je levai la tête et vis le soleil se coucher doucement sur l'eau de la mer. Soudain j'eus une idée. Il nous fallait une personne de plus pour arriver à porter Scarlett jusqu'au château et je venais d'en trouver une.

- Ne bougez pas, j'arrive toute suite ! ordonnai-je

Je courus en direction du port tellement vite qu'il m'était impossible de compter les battements de mon cœur. Lorsque j'arrivai devant le banc, je l'aperçue, et fus prise d'un grand soulagement.

- Capitaine Crochet ! l'appelai-je

- Il se retourna et me dévisagea.

A ce moment précis, je compris que j'étais dans un sale état : mes cheveux étaient emmêlés avec des feuilles et mon pantalon déchiré laissait entrevoir mon genou gauche en sang.

- J'ai besoin de vous ! avouai-je

Sans poser de question il me suivit jusqu'à l'endroit ou j'avais laissé Scarlett et le chasseur.

Aucun des deux hommes ne posa de question.

- Nous devons la porter jusqu'au château ! expliquai-je

Et nous sommes repartis, mais nous étions toujours trop lent et la lune finit par nous rattraper. Quand elle se refléta sur le corps de mon amie, celle-ci fut prise de soubresauts.

-Ecartez-vous ! criai-je dans la rue sombre et vide.

C'est ce que nous avons tous fait. Tandis qu'elle entamait sa transformation, je remerciais les fées qu'il n'y ait personne à part nous dans les environs, tout le monde devaient être en train de dîner. Finalement le corps de Scarlett ne fut plus qu'un tas de poils noirs, dégoulinant de bave. A nous trois nous l'entourions, de fait que la bête se sentait piégée. Le chasseur tenta une approche mais elle se mis toute suite à grogner. Je finis par m'accroupir devant elle.

- C'est moi, dis-je doucement, ton amie, Emma, s'il te plaît calme-toi.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux perçants.

- C'est moi, répétai-je, tout va bien, calme-toi

A mon grand étonnement ma technique marchait, la bête se recula et s'assit. Je vis alors Crochet s'approcher, je n'eus pas le temps de le prévenir, elle le vit et s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus. Pendant quelques secondes le temps s'arrêta, ainsi que toutes mes émotions. Puis ma flèche frappa le dos de la bête, qui s'écroula à côté du pirate. Je courus jusqu'à eux. Puis Granny arriva, criant le nom de sa petite fille, une cape de couleur verte dans la main.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je tremblante, j'étais obligée de lui tirer dessus.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle guérira vite, tu n'as pas atteint le cœur. Tout va bien se passer maintenant, j'ai réussis à obtenir une nouvelle cape. Elle la couvrit et le loup redevint une jeune fille au teint pâle. Aussitôt je me retournai vers le pirate. Il me regardait étrangement, comme s'il était impressionné. Je l'aidai à ce lever.

- Merci ! réussit-il à articuler

-De rien ! Est-ce que sa va, pas trop choqué ?

- Non bien sûr, ça c'est la routine pour moi ! expliqua-t-il en se massant le coude.

Je ris.

- Eh bien j'attends toujours que vous me racontiez vos aventures.

- Et vous la votre !

- Dans ce cas, à demain ! soufflai-je malicieusement

Il sourit de façon irrésistible, et partit en direction du port.

Je me retournai à mon tour, toujours en souriant bêtement, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que le chasseur était toujours là, il n'était pas partit avec Granny et Scarlett. Je rougis et m'approchai de lui.

- Merci, pour aujourd'hui

- De rien, j'ai fais ce qui me paraissait juste

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, déclarai-je, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant pour vous ?

- Je vais rentrer et dire à Régina que vous avez trouver la fille avant moi.

- Et que va-t-il se passer ?

- J'en n'en ai aucune idée, soupira-t-il

- J'espère qu'un jour vous retrouverez votre cœur.

- Ce jour-là, je vous supplierai de m'accepter comme votre chevalier

- Considéré que c'est fait, dis-je simplement, mais puis-je vous demander votre nom chevalier ?

- Graham

- Merci Graham.

A ces mots il fit une révérence et partit vers la forêt tandis que je rejoignais le château.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ça me ferait trop plaisir ! ;) <strong>

**Petit indice pour le prochain chapitre (j'essayerai de le poster durant la semaine prochaine):**** Emma va faire plus ample connaissance avec notre cher pirate ! **


	5. Chapter 5 : Le rendez-vous

_**Salut tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! 3**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires !**_

Chapitre 5 : Le rendez-vous

Lorsque que je me réveillai le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je me précipitai hors de mes couvertures et courus jusqu'à la salle de bain prendre un bain. Lorsque je fus propre, je restai plusieurs minutes devant mon armoire, cherchant à tout prix quelque chose à mettre. Ma mère entra à ce moment-là, elle me jeta un regard interrogateur, sans un mot, elle admira la manière dont je jetais les vêtements, qui ne me plaisaient pas, par terre.

- Vas-tu quelque pars, Emma ?

- Oh non, je fais juste le tri ... je ...

Ma mère ria devant mon malaise.

- Je venais uniquement te donner des nouvelles de Scarlett : Prof la examinée et tout va bien , elle a guérie parfaitement, mais elle ne se souvient de rien.

- Elle ne se rappelle plus pourquoi elle atterrie là bas ?

- Enfaite, elle ne se rappelle plus de rien ... expliqua-t-elle

Je rencontrai son regard triste. Après un long silence elle déclara :

-Tiens, mets donc cela ! en me montrant un ensemble composé d'un simple chemisier blanc, d'une jupe marron et d'un châle de la même couleur. Je fis une grimace en voyant la jupe. Elle sourit, abandonna la jupe et la remplaça par un pantalon de la même couleur.

J'enfilai ma tenue, puis ma mère entreprit de me coiffer. Elle tressa mes cheveux de ses doigts fins. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle m'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir. Tout le monde disait que la princesse Emma était d'une grande beauté comme sa mère, pourtant j'avais beau m'observer sous toutes les coutures je me trouvais banale.

- Tu es magnifique, chuchota ma mère comme si elle devinait mes pensées.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire puis je commençai à préparer ma sacoche pour sortir. Ma mère se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Il a beaucoup de chance ! déclara-t-elle dans le silence

- Qui ça Maman ? demandai-je intriguée

- L'homme pour qui tu veux te faire belle ! répondit-elle d'un ton malicieux avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

Je restai un moment éberluée puis je finis par sourire et je sortis.

La ville était en pleine ébullition à cette heure-ci. Je dus me frayer un passage entre les marchands ambulants et les villageois pressés. Pour la première fois je me sentis à ma place. Arrivée au port, je ne vis personne. Je m'assis sur le banc et l'attendis, comme il ne venait pas je décidai de faire un tour pour voir les bateaux. Après quelques minutes un petit homme m'aborda:

- Excusez-moi M'selle, vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

- Oui en effet, je cherche le Capitaine Hook

- Ah bien sûr! dit-il en souriant; je vais vous amener à lui, suivez-moi !

Nous fîmes quelques pas en silence puis je déclarai pour faire la conversation :

- Quel est votre nom ?

- En quoi cela vous importe-t-il ? Vous ne resterez pas longtemps de tout façon.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous êtes bien étrange, d'habitude les filles qui viennent s'importe peu de mon nom.

Il me jeta un regard

- Elles sont aussi plus ... plus féminine, ajouta-t-il

C'est alors que je compris, cet homme me prenait pour ...

- Qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu entre nous, je ne suis pas là pour ...

- Oh bien sûr, dit-il en riant, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

J'allais répondre mais je me tus, préférant ne pas envenimer les choses. Je me contentai de le suivre et d'oublier cette discussion. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes devant un navire. Je montai doucement, les mains moites, le petit homme derrière moi.

Lorsque je l'aperçue, je fus rassurée. Il me sourit et remercia mouche de m'avoir retrouvé. Celui-ci murmura quelque chose et fis demi-tour. Je le regardai s'éloigner.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, love ? demanda le pirate en me caressant la joue.

- Oui, répondit-je en sursautant au contact de sa main.

- Je te fais visiter, proposa-t-il

J'acceptai. Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus intéressantes que j'avais vécue jusque là. Hook me raconta les aventures, les voyages et les mondes qui l'avait parcouru. Parfois j'arrivais à faire des liens avec des livres que j'avais lus. Alors à mon tour je lui racontais les contes que je lisais. Il m'écoutait, ses yeux fixant les miens. Il me montra aussi toute sa collection de cartes maritimes qu'il avait accumulé jusque-là et me promit de m'apprendre à les lire. Juste avant de le quitter, nous admirâmes le coucher du soleil.

- Je t'attends demain, dit-il

- C'est d'accord Capitaine Hook

- Mon vrai nom est Killian Jones, chuchota-t-il

Je fus surprise qu'il l'admette devant moi, c'est vrai j'avais lu que souvent les pirates prenaient des pseudonymes et qu'il n'avouaient que très rarement leur véritable nom. A ce moment, il aurait été logique que j'avoue moi aussi mon secret et que je lui révèle être la princesse mais une force invisible m'en empêcha. Comme je le voyais attendre une réponse je dis au hasard.

- Moi c'est Swan, Emma Swan !

- Ravi de t'avoir rencontrer Emma Swan !

Ainsi je le quittai.

_**Et voilà ! A la prochaine, pour un nouveau chapitre ! Peut-être le week-end prochain ! ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6 : Le jardin secret

_**Salut tout le monde. **_

_**Tout d'abord je voulais tous vous remercier ! Il y a quelques jours j'ai vu qu'on avait dépassé les 1000 vues donc ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai remarqué que d'autres commençaient à nous suivre et j'avoue que ça me rend folle de joie. (Au moins je sais que j'écris pas dans le vent ).**_

_**J'ai aussi des petites nouvelles : J'ai réfléchi à la fiction et j'ai fait un petit plan des chapitres, donc je pense m'arrêter à une quinzaine de chapitre (pour pas faire trop lourd , mais je sais qu'à tout moment je pourrai créer la suite dans une autre fiction si ça vous branche, on verra ça plus tard ... :)**_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ;) Celui-ci est un peu différent. Il s'agit plus d'une analyse des sentiments d'Emma. Aucune grande nouveauté. **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! 3 (Désolé pour le blabla )**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Le jardin secret<span>

Je suis revenue le lendemain et le surlendemain et tous les autres lendemains pendant deux semaines. Mes parents étaient trop occupés pour remarquer mon absence. Je passais mes journées sur ce bateau et chacune d'elle me faisait me sentir un peu plus libre. Killian et moi étudions des cartes et je lisais des livres d'aventures tandis qu'il dessinait les paysages décrits dans les pages. J'éprouvais un sentiment de contentement difficile à expliquer, lorsque je me retrouvais à ses côtés, comme-ci rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Ce bateau était en quelque sorte mon jardin secret. "SECRET" c'était effectivement le mot, celui qui m'empêchait de me sentir totalement moi. Depuis le premier jour je mentais, enfin j'omettais de dire certaines choses, comme le fait que je sois la Princesse. Killian l'ignorait et lorsque j'avais eu l'occasion de le lui avouer, je m'étais tue et j'avais inventé un nom de famille bidon. "Swan". C'est vrai que ce nom me plaisait mais ce n'était pas le mien et chaque fois que Kilian me regardait dans les yeux, je tremblais à l'idée qu'il puisse le découvrir un jour. Bien sûr je comptais le lui dire mais je n'en avais pas encore eu le courage.

Autour de ce secret j'avais tissé une toile de mensonges. Je lui avait dit que je travaillais pour la princesse au château, cela justifiait le fait de j'habitais là-bas. J'avais aussi dit que celle-ci m'autorisait à emprunter des livres de sa collection, parce qu'une simple servante ne possède pas de tels choses. De fil en aiguille j'avais trouvé un mensonge pour chaque détails susceptibles de corrompre mon identité secrète.

Mais toute cette comédie était aussi une protection. J'avais confiance en Killian, mais il était un pirate et je savais qu'à la seconde où il connaitrait ma véritable identité, il partirait et je le perdrais. Ainsi ce secret me permettais de rester près de lui, mais aussi de garder les pieds sur terre, empêchant pour ma part, tout quiproquo sur notre relation. Nous étions amis et cela ne changerait pas. Parfois je me surprenais à rêver de la vie que j'aurais menée si je n'avais pas été une princesse. Je l'aurais surement rencontré sur le quai et aujourd'hui, peut-être serais-je en train de naviguer vers un royaume inconnu, à ses côtés. Mais ici c'était impossible et jamais je ne quitterais mes parents. Lui non plus, ne semblait pas rechercher autre chose que de l'amitié. Pour cela je lui en était reconnaissance. Je m'étais juré de plus jamais le revoir si un jour notre amitié était remise en doute. Nous devions rester simplement ami.

Au début, Mouche s'était étonné de me voir revenir tous les jours au bateau, puis il avait fini par s'habituer et ne faisait à présent plus aucun commentaire. Parfois je mourrais d'envie de lui demander si lorsque je sortais de ce bateau, d'autres femmes venaient ici. Mais je me ravisais en me disant qu'après tout Killian était un pirate et je devais l'accepter tel quel, même si cette hypothèse m'attristait.

Scarlett n'était pas du même avis. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas retrouver sa mémoire, elle se souvenait de moi. J'étais d'ailleurs la seule personne à avoir ce privilège. Cela nous avait encore plus rapproché. Tandis qu'à mon tour, je lui montrais les rues et lui présentais les villageois, elle donnait son avis sur ma vie en général. Elle était redevenue elle-même, mais je voyais son regard lorsque Prof l'occultait. Elle n'avait qu'un désir : retrouver tout sa mémoire. Alors secrètement Killian et moi avions commencé à faire des recherches de manière à trouver un remède. Mais cela ne menait à rien. Et les choses se compliquèrent une nuit lorsque je rentrais au château.

J'entendis un bruit étrange dans une ruelle, je m'y engouffrai et découvris un homme sale, habillé de haillons. Il semblait désorienté.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur ? demandai-je inquiète

- Je ne ... je ...

- Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas, répondit-il effrayé, Je ne me rappelle de rien ..

Il me dévisagea, je restai muette.

- Vous ! s'écria-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Je me rappelle de vous !

Il m'empoigna le bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Vous êtes celle qui vient pour nous !

- Lâchez-moi m'écriai-je en me débattant pour qu'il desserre son étreinte, Vous me faîtes mal !

A ces mots il s'arrêta et murmura quelque chose avant de repartir dans la nuit.

Lorsque j'avais raconté cela à mes parents, ils n'avaient pas semblé s'en soucier. Ma mère m'avait rassuré et j'avais fini par me convaincre que tout cela n'était rien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus riche en péripéties et surement plus long. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'essaye de poster un chapitre tous les dimanches. Donc si tout va bien à dimanche prochain ! 3<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 : Le bal

_**Salut tout le monde ! ;) Bon désolé pour le retard mais voilà le nouveau chapitre. Alors je sais c'est rageant mais vous allez pas avoir grand chose comme réponse dans celui-ci ! :/ Disons que ce chapitre est fort en émotions et en péripéties! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. 3**_

_**PS: J'ai relu très rapidement, j'ai du oublier des fautes, désolé mais j'étais tellement pressée de le poster que... **_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7: Le Bal<p>

Le fameux jour arriva, celui que je redoutais. Ce matin je me réveillai plus tôt, décidée à passer le plus de temps possible avec Kilian. Ma mère m'avait ordonné d'être là à 18h et je comptais lui obéir. C'est pour cela que je rejoignis de si bon matin le "Jolly Roger" encore plongé dans la brume matinale. Je montai à bord et appelai Killian mais c'est Mouche qui me répondit :

- Il est pas là ! dit-il de sa voix nonchalante

- Où est il ? demandai-je intrigué

- J'sais pas, il a dit il avait des trucs à faire

- D'accord je vous remercie, je vais l'attendre ici.

Je rentrai dans la cabine, m'assis sur le lit et attendis. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des bruits de pas précipités sur le pont, je me levai, et je le vis descendre, les joues rougies par l'effort. Lorsqu'il m'aperçu, il se précipita sur moi en riant, me souleva et me fit tournoyer dans les airs en s'écriant : "Nous avons réussit"

Je fus surprise puis je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à son enthousiasme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? le questionnai-je lorsqu'il me posa à terre.

Il sortit une feuille de papier, la déplia et me la montra. Il s'agissait d'un dessin d'une fleur aux pétales dorés. Je restai muette sans comprendre.

- C'est une fleur d'or, dit-il, elle est magique, elle a le pouvoir de guérir tout.

- Com..

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un de tes bouquins, cette fleur, si l'on en croit la légende, vient du soleil et serait apparemment situé sur cette île, ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt une carte.

- Tu veux dire que si on trouve cette fleur et qu'on la ramène ici on pourra guérir Scarlett ?

- Exactement

Je mis un temps avant d'assimiler la nouvelle et folle de joie, je me jetai dans ses bras. Scarlett allait enfin pouvoir retrouver ses souvenirs et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

- J'espère que tes bagages sont prêts on part ce soir ! s'écria-t-il

Je revins immédiatement à la réalité

- Killian, je... je ne peux pas partir, murmurai-je déçue

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Voyons ma vie est ici, et puis ce soir c'est le bal, les gens ont besoin de moi

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Emma ? Le bal est-il plus important que ta meilleure amie ?

- Non bien sûr c'est juste que la princesse...

- Au diable la princesse, Emma, elle a des tas de servantes, elle se débrouillera sans toi !

Je fixai ses yeux bleus d'un air triste.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas partir avec toi

Ces paroles me déchirèrent de l'intérieur à tel point que j'eus du mal à respirer. Il resta muet. Je me détournai et m'apprêtai à partir lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le bras, me forçant à le regarder. Je voyais la tristesse et la colère déformer son visage.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, chuchota-t-il, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans ma vie comme ça et de m'abandonner ensuite.

- Ce n'était pas mon attention, répliquai-je à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, s'il te plaît Killian lâche-moi, suppliai-je

Il obéit, son regard blessé me toisait de tel manière que je dus fermer les yeux pour m'en protéger. Je me retournai, son rire m'arrêta. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait émis quelques minutes auparavant. Il était grinçant, voir effrayant.

- Et dire que j'étais à deux doigts de tomber amoureux de toi !

- C'est peut-être ça le problème, rétorquai-je toujours dos à lui. Je me félicitai qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

Tout le long du chemin vers le château, je laissai mes larmes couler silencieusement sans même chercher à les cacher. Je retournai dans ma chambre et me recouchai comme si rien ne s'était passer. J'avais perdu la seule personne qui me connaissait réellement et d'une manière stupide et égoïste. J'avais préféré lui faire croire que je ne ressentais pas la même chose pour lui plutôt que lui annoncer que j'étais princesse. Le résultat était le même, mais peut-être le premier était-il moins douloureux pour moi. Finalement, les yeux secs, je me préparai pour la réception. Au bout de quelques heures seule, ne supportant plus la pression je sortis, déjà habillée de ma robe bleu foncé. Lorsque je croisai ma mère, elle écarquilla les yeux, puis me sourit. Ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre où elle me fit assoir. Elle entortilla mes cheveux blonds en prononçant des tas de compliments auxquels je me contentai de hocher la tête en prononçant des remerciements. Lorsqu'elle eu finit mon chignon, elle fixa mon diadème dans mes cheveux.

Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Durant toute la soirée, je souris tel une poupée, acceptant les propositions de danse et me forçant de retenir tous les noms. Heureusement Scarlett me suivait de près. Je l'avais croisé un peu plus tôt et lui avait tout confié. Elle m'avait remonter le moral et m'avait promis de ne pas me laisser toute seule. Grâce à elle je passais même une bonne soirée, nous moquant des jeunes princesses au rire cristallin et au robe beaucoup trop frivole. Mais au bout de deux longues heures, fatiguée, je m'éclipsai dans la bibliothèque. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil à la recherche de calme, mais à peine avais-je les yeux fermés que le visage de Kilian s'imposait à moi. Je n'étais plus sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Finalement, décidée, je montai dans ma chambre, me couvrit les épaules d'une cape et rabattit la capuche sur ma tête. J'entrepris ensuite de sortir du château incognito, faisant le moins de bruit possible dans le dédalle des couloirs. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je m'immobilisai, quelques secondes plus tard je me retrouvais dans l'ombre, une main étrangère sur ma bouche et une lame sur mon cou. Je vis mon père passer dans le couloir m'appelant par mon prénom, bientôt il nous dépassa : "Retourne-toi, retourne-toi" priai-je mais il continua sa route et tourna dans un autre couloir.

Mon agresseur m'empoigna et me fit face, lorsque j'aperçu son visage mon cœur rata un battement. Aussitôt j'enlevai ma capuche, laissant découvrir mes cheveux, mon visage et ... mon diadème.

- Emma ?

- Je suis désolée Killian ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais je suis horrible d'avoir coupé à cet endroit, mais bon il faut bien un peu de suspense ! XD Je serais ravie de lire vos impressions et si vous avez une théorie sur la réaction de Hook et bien n'hésitez pas ! 3 <strong>_

_**Bises ! **_


	8. Chapter 8 : Le départ

**Salut tout le monde, donc voilà le chapitre tant attendu :) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir ! ;) **

**Bonne Lecture **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8: Le départ<p>

- Emma ?

- Je suis désolée Killian ...

Il me dévisagea et bientôt son regard surpris laissa place à la colère. Je restai muette.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit à une explication ou mon statut de simple pirate ne me le permet pas, mais peut-être la princesse désire-t-elle...

- Arrête, je t'en prie, je vais tout t'expliquer dis-je d'un voix calme.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air satisfait.

- Depuis que je suis toute petite on n'a cessé de me complimenter, de m'admirer et de m'aimer commençais-je, mais je ne suis pas naïve, je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour qui je suis réellement, c'est uniquement parce que je suis la Princesse et je ne supportais plus cela. Alors j'ai passé mon temps à étudier et lire tout les bouquins de ce château pour fuir en quelque sorte ma popularité. Mes seules sorties se résumaient à faire un tour dans la forêt. Mais voilà un jour j'ai remarqué par la fenêtre de ma chambre, la mer et comme si je la voyais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai voulu m'en approché. Ce jour-là depuis des années je suis sortie en ville et personne ne m'a reconnu. J'étais tellement heureuse, je devenais une fille normale et cette sensation était grisante, alors je suis revenue le jour suivant, et je t'ai rencontré, en toi j'ai vu une chance d'être apprécié non pas pour mon titre mais pour moi même alors je me suis fait passé pour une fille banale. J'ai voulu plusieurs fois t'avouer la vérité mais j'en étais incapable. Je pensais pas que cela irait aussi loin, je ne pensais pas que ...

- Que j'allais te proposer de me suivre sur cette île, proposa Killian

- Non, que j'allais tomber amoureuse de toi, rétorquai-je

Un lourd silence accompagna ma déclaration.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour me mentir !

- J'avais trop peur de ta réaction ! m'écriai-je. Je t'aurais perdu et je m'en serais voulu pour le reste de ma vie.

- Pour qui me prends-tu, Emma ?

- Pour un pirate, déclarai-je platement. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme qui reste avec une femme plus d'une nuit, qui passe son temps à aider les nécessiteux.

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux, et je viens de comprendre que tu connais rien de ma vie ni de mon passé. Et je pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne ayant des préjugés, je pense t'avoir assez prouvé que je ne suis pas l'homme que tu décris.

- Ose me dire que nous serions restés ami si je t'avais dit, ce jour-là, sur le banc, que j'étais la princesse.

Il me fixa de ses yeux bleus.

- Tu as raison, nous serions probablement pas ici, à se disputer à cette heure, mais cela nous aurais évité tout cette mascarade.

Il souffla comme épuisé, se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit tout simplement:

- Le mieux est d'arrêter là.

Et sur ces mots il partit me laissant mortifié. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et je restai ainsi jusqu'à ce que Scarlett me sorte de ma torpeur. Elle avait vu Killian sortir du château et avait deviné ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne cessait de me crier des choses, mais aucuns sons ne me parvenaient. Je tournai la tête vers l'une des fenêtre du couloir et vit la mer scintillante sous la lune. Une seconde après je me retrouvai à courir dans le château. J'arrivai très rapidement au port, là où se tenait son bateau, je montai à bord et l'appelai. Il sortit et me dévisagea surpris. Je repris mes esprits et mon souffle, mes cheveux s'étaient détachés pendant ma course.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais faillit tomber amoureux de moi, ce matin. Est-ce pour cela que tu es venu au château ?

Il détourna le regard un moment avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je m'apprêtais à partir mais cette vieille est venue me parler, elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner une personne à laquelle on tient, alors oui je suis allé au château pour te forcer à venir, c'était avant de découvrir que tu es une Princesse.

- Tu ne me pardonneras probablement jamais mais sache que dans une toute autre situation, j'aurais toute suite accepté.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il

- C'est vrai , approuvai-je, tu pars toujours chercher cette mystérieuse fleur ?

Il hocha la tête. Je crois qu'à ce moment précis, je compris qu'il était réellement et que jamais, non jamais, je ne cesserais de l'aimer. Un larme coula, le long de ma joue, et je lui souris tristement. Il s'approcha de moi et l'essuya en me caressant la joue.

- S'il y a une chose que j'ai compris chez toi, Emma, c'est qu'ici tu n'es **pas heureuse**, je suis sûr que tu deviendras une grande Reine mais tu aurais fait un bien meilleur pirate, tu as ça à l'intérieur de toi, dit-il doucement.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

Je compris qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, je descendis du bateau, il resta là à m'observer. Je détaillai son visage tentant de l'imprimer dans ma mémoire avant qu'il me soit enlevé.

- Je t'attendrais, promis-je

- Je l'espère, répondit-il

A ce moment je crus voir ses yeux bleus briller.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre, certains doivent être déçus, je comprends tout à fait, mais ne vous enflammez pas, il reviendra. :)<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera un peu différent, je vais faire une exception : il sera au point de vue de Blanche-Neige ! **

**Bises 3**


	9. Chapter 9 : L'amour d'une mère

_**Hey ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont ! Donc voilà pour le chapitre 9 du point de vue de Blanche-Neige comme promis ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci pour les reviews comme d'habitude ! :) ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y en a qui suivent toujours ! ;) Merci beaucoup ! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : L'amour d'un mère<strong>

POV : Mary-Margaret/Blanche-Neige

Le soleil se levait à peine mais j'étais déjà réveillée, comme d'habitude lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. A ma fenêtre j'observai le royaume et tournai en rond dans la pièce, jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil à mon mari, encore endormi. Je souris le voyant ainsi paisible. Hier soir j'avais eu tellement du mal à le persuader de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Emma. Elle était partie en pleine cérémonie et n'était revenue qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Malgré ce que j'avais voulu faire croire à David, j'étais folle d'inquiétude, j'avais lu le regard de notre fille à son retour et je savais exactement sa signification. Bientôt, j'entendis Charmant pousser un long soupir, signe de son réveil.

- Blanche reviens, supplia-t-il à moitié

Je me recouchai, il me prit dans ses bras.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Il est si tôt, chuchota-t-il intrigué

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

- Alors embrasse-moi ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

Je m'exécutai, il ria et m'embrassa à son tour.

- Nous pourrions rester au lit toute la journée, non ? proposa-t-il

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée ! Aller debout, j'ai un tas de choses à faire.

- Cela a-t-il à voir avec notre Princesse ?

- Peut-être, déclarai-je mystérieuse

Je m'habillai tandis que mon prince se levait difficilement, ensuite je parcourus les couloirs, souriant aux personnes que je croisais. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte de Scarlett, je frappai et entrai sans attendre une réponse. Elle était assise devant sa commode et brossait ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle s'arrêta en me voyant dans son miroir. Elle se leva et fit une révérence.

- C'est inutile, dis-je en lui prenant la main, je sais que tu n'en a aucun souvenirs mais nous sommes amies, alors essaye de me considérer comme telle. Je suis avant tout ta confidente

Elle sourit.

- J'ai besoin justement de ton aide, Scarlett. J'ai peur pour Emma, je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Si je lui demande, je suis persuadée qu'elle le niera . Mais toi tu pourrais le découvrir. Emma a confiance en toi je suis sûr que ...

- je ne peux pas ... murmura Scarlett, je ne veux pas la trahir

- Il ne s'agit pas de la trahir, je veux l'aider mais j'ai besoin de toi pour savoir quoi faire, je t'en prie aide-moi. Tu es peut-être déjà au courant de ce qui se passe.

Elle parue hésiter, puis elle souffla vaincue. Je l'incitai du regard et elle me raconta tout. La rencontre avec ce pirate, leur rapprochement et le départ. Tout s'éclaira alors dans ma tête, ma fille souffrait de la maladie la plus grave : le chagrin d'amour mais la bonne nouvelle, c'était que j'étais moi même passée par là.

- Où est-elle maintenant ? demandai-je à demie inquiète

- Elle est monté dans la tour.

- Je te remercie Scarlett.

Je lui souris en partant et me dirigeai immédiatement vers la bibliothèque. J'entrai dans la grande salle à la recherche d'un livre bien précis lorsqu'elle apparue devant moi, ses cheveux noirs relevés dans un chignon serré, elle me toisait avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bonjour très chère, comment vas-tu ?

- Moins bien soudainement, que faîtes vous ici Régina ?

- Juste avoir des nouvelles de ma belle-fille voyons !

- Allez vous en, cessez de vous acharner, jamais vous n'arriverez à gâcher mon bonheur, dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

- J'ai bien réussi avec ta fille, s'écria-t-elle

Sa déclaration eu l'effet d'une bombe, je me retourna immédiatement.

- Que lui a tu fais ? hurlai-je

Elle ria à ma réaction

- En vérité je voulais juste l'utiliser pour t'atteindre et l'éloigner de toi semblait être la bonne manière. Alors quand j'ai vu qu'elle tombait amoureuse de ce vulgaire pirate, j'ai saisi l'occasion. Bien sûr j'avais prévu qu'elle parte avec lui, brisant ainsi tout ton bonheur mais malgré mes tentatives pour les pousser à partir, ça n'a pas marché. Je suis allée jusqu'à me déguiser en veille dame et faire la morale à ce pirate pour l'obliger à emmener ta fille avec lui mais ce crétin est finalement partit tout seul. Ce que je n'avais par contre pas prévu, c'est que ta fille mourrait de chagrin. La pauvre chérie... je suis donc allée la voir sous l'apparence d'une stupide fée et je lui ai donné le remède.

- Quel remède ?

- Voyons Blanche, nous savons très bien de quel remède il s'agit ! dit-elle d'un sourire machiavélique. La potion d'oubli bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle

Soudain tout sembla s'effondrer sous moi.

- Non ... chuchotai-je, jamais ma fille n'aurait accepter cela...

- J'ai bien peur de si, à cette heure-ci elle doit être en train de rire joyeusement, à moins qu'elle ne se soit transformée en une princesse pourrie gâtée et mesquine.

Elle ria une fois de plus et elle disparue. Tandis que je courrais dans les couloirs, je sentais mes cheveux voler dans le vent et mes larmes couler sur mes joues, je connaissais très bien les effets secondaires de cette potion. Je montai les escaliers à toute vitesse en criant son nom. Lorsque j'arrivai au dernier étage, je la vis. Elle était assise à l'extérieur, elle tenait un fiole dans la main, elle tremblait et regardait au loin.

- Emma, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, gémis-je

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle les yeux baignés de larmes, mais je n'en peux plus de cette douleur, je veux que ça cesse.

- Nous trouverons une autre manière, je te le promet, tout va s'arranger.

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il hein ? Combien de temps vais-je encore souffrir ?

- Longtemps, avouai-je, mais tu y arriveras, je t'aiderais, s'il te plaît ne boit pas ça !

Je m'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle regarda la fiole d'un air désespéré et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'horizon et d'un simple geste de la main elle répandit le contenu de la fiole par terre avant tomber à genoux. Je la rejoins rapidement et la pris dans mes bras, tandis qu'elle pleurait de douleur. Je la berçais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et avant de sombrer dans ses rêves elle me chuchota : " je lui ai promis... je lui ai promis que je l'attendrais"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, le prochain chapitre surement lundi prochain (non pas demain) ;) ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre, ça serait un super cadeau de noël ;) <strong>_

_**Bises, Joyeux Noël **_


	10. Chapter 10 : La fleur de lumière

_**Salut tout le monde, alors comme promis le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :) Alors petit changement dans la forme. Comme notre Killian est partit j'ai décidé de faire "moitié-moitié" "50-50" si vous préférez. En gros vous avez le point de vue de Emma dans son royaume et celui de Hook dans sa quête. Cela va durer quelques chapitres (2 ou 3) Voilà merci pour vos reviews j'y réponds maintenant pour ceux qui sont pas inscrit sur le site : **_

_Aurely18: Tout d'abord, merci ! Moi aussi j'ai dû mal à attendre tout ce temps, les personnages me manquent déjà ! ;) Je suis contente que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'avais un peu peur qu'il ne soit pas assez crédible et que la fin soit trop évidente mais apparemment ça n'a pas été le cas ! ;) _

_Elise: Moi aussi j'attends avec impatience d'écrire leur retrouvailles, j'y pense déjà ! ;) En tout cas merci ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir qua ma fiction plaît 3 _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : La fleur de lumière<strong>

Deux mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Killian, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. J'avais réussi peu à peu à maîtriser la douleur qui m'empêchait de respirer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais compris le mot "désespoir". Pendant la journée j'essayais de m'occuper au maximum et loin de la mer, mais lorsque la nuit arrivait, mon subconscient faisait renaître l'image de son visage dans mes rêves.

La neige était apparue quelques temps après son départ, recouvrant le royaume d'un manteau blanc. Les préparatifs de Noël commençaient peu à peu. Scarlett et moi décorions les sapins de chaque salles. Elle m'aidait à me sentir un peu mieux. Ma mère aussi faisait de son mieux pour me remonter le moral. Sans compter qu'elle m'avait empêcher de boire cette potion et pour cela je lui étais éternellement reconnaissante.

Mais je n'oubliais pas ma promesse, alors encore ce matin là, j'étais assise sur ce banc, regardant l'horizon. La neige tombait sur mes cheveux blancs et transperçaient mon manteau mais je m'en souciais peu. Je n'avais pas froid, j'avais déjà l'impression d'être gelée à l'intérieur de moi-même alors j'étais totalement insensible à la température extérieur.

- Emma ? questionna une voix.

Je me retournai et découvris Graham, il me regardait d'un air désolé, il s'approcha et m'entoura de ses bras. Je ne réagis pas, ne comprenant pas son geste.

- Scarlett, m'a tout raconté, expliqua-t-il

Alors je compris et le serrai à mon tour dans mes bras. C'est vrai que ce geste pouvait paraître étrange, je le connaissais très peu mais tout était tellement facile avec lui. Finalement je me dégageai de son étreinte et nous nous assîmes sur le banc enneigé.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien ! avoua-t-il

- As-tu récupéré ton cœur ?

Il se contenta de nier d'un signe de tête. Un long silence suivit.

- J'ai l'impression que tout va mal, en ce moment, déclarai-je

- Ne dis pas ça, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! rétorqua-t-il, tes parents ont accepté que je sois ton chevalier attitré.

- Vraiment ? Comment as-tu fait ? demandais-je impressionnée

- Disons que tes parents sont inquiets et ta mère me fait confiance, je l'ai aidée autrefois à échapper à Régina.

- Et comment vas-tu faire pour la tromper ?

- En réalité c'est elle qui m'a fait venir ici et m'a demandé de t'espionner

- Je ne comprends pas, tu n'es pas sensé lui obéir puisqu'elle a ton cœur ?

- J'ai acquis une certaine résistance à force, expliqua-t-il, mais elle peut me tuer à n'importe quel moment.

Je tressautai immédiatement, je pouvais à tout moment le perdre pour toujours, cela m'était insupportable, j'avais déjà assez souffert. Hormis Scarlett, il était mon seul ami.

- Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver, déclarai-je d'un ton dur

Je le vis sourire

- On rentre ? proposa-t-il en frissonnant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, murmurai-je

- Emma ...

- Je sais, tout le monde ne cesse de me le répéter, il ne reviendra peut-être pas, mais peut importe, je lui ai promis de l'attendre, alors tout les jours de ma vie jusqu'à ma mort je l'attendrais, c'est peut être puéril mais une promesse reste une promesse.

A ce moment un vent ce leva, faisant virevolter mes cheveux détachés, le soleil se couchait sur la mer et ses reflets me rappelaient mes journées passées sur son bateau. Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginai sur le pont du Jolly Roger, je sentis sa main prendre la mienne, ses doigts se mêlés au miens. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Graham, me regardait impuissant.

- Tu as raison, allons-y ! déclarai-je d'un petite voix qui trahissait ma douleur.

**POV : Capitaine Hook **

Après de longues semaines de navigation dans des conditions exécrables, j'arrivai enfin à destination. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de marcher sur la terre ferme. Le soleil, qui durant mon voyage manquait à l'appel, illuminait aujourd'hui l'île. J'entrai dans la ville sans perdre de temps après avoir donné des consignes à Mouche. Je cherchais à tout prix quelqu'un à qui parler de cette plante. J'observais donc toutes les boutiques, il y avait forcément quelqu'un au courant pour cette fleur. J'arrivais bientôt sur une grande place ronde. Les pavés de différentes couleurs formaient un soleil et sur un mur de la forteresse était peint le portrait d'un roi et d'une reine portant un petite fille dans leur bras. Des fleurs étaient disposées en dessous. Ces gens aimaient vraiment la famille royale. C'est sur cette place que je découvris une enseigne. "Botaniste et Historien". Je me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers la boutique et entrai. Un homme, d'un certain âge, était appuyé sur une table et observait à la loupe un étrange petit objet.

- J'ai besoin de ceci ! dis-je d'un ton en montrant le dessin de la fleur de lumière.

L'homme leva la tête et me dévisagea.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant

- Bonjour, marmonnai-je comme un enfant mal poli

- Cette fleur n'est plus ici, déclara-t-il

- Et où est-elle ?

Le vieux me regarda pardessus ses lunettes et posa sa loupe.

- Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas ce royaume, souligna-t-il, cette fleur a été trouvé et administré à notre Reine lorsqu'elle était enceinte et souffrante. Il n'y en a qu'une, elle a donc aujourd'hui disparue.

- Et c'est tout ? m'exclamai-je, Ecoutez j'ai besoin d'un remède pour guérir l'amnésie et cette fleur était mon seul espoir, il n'y a une autre type de plante ? Un buisson, une feuille, une herbe qui ait le même effet ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, cette fleur était spéciale, elle détenait un grand pouvoir magique, rien d'autre n'est comparable sauf peut-être ...

- Quoi ? criai-je presque

- La princesse est née avec un grand pouvoir grâce à cette plante, malheureusement après avoir été enlevée par une sorcière elle a perdu son pouvoir. Sa chevelure magique a été coupé. Mais certains disent qu'elle a encore des pouvoirs magique, peut-être qu'elle pourra vous aider, vous verrez elle est bienveillante et sera surement ravie de vous aider.

L'homme me gratifia d'un sourire, je prononçai des remerciements et marchai en direction du château.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'est fini<strong>_ _**!**_ _**La suite ? Et bien la semaine prochaine surement ! C'était le dernier chapitre de 2014 ! **_

_**Gros Bisous et à l'année prochaine ? ;) **_


	11. Chapter 11 : Troubles

_**Salut tout le monde j'espère que la reprise n'a pas été trop difficile ! Enfin avec tout ce qui c'est passé cette semaine, j'ai bien peur qu'on soit tous un peu perdu. Malgré cela, je n'ai pas manqué notre rendez-vous de la semaine, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! 3 **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Aurely18: Je suis contente que ce nouveau format t'ait plu ! ;) Pour les retrouvailles, ne t'inquiètes pas... Je ne devrais pas le dire mais disons que j'aime bien le chiffre 13, chuttttt ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! 3_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11 : Troubles<span> **

Déjà deux heures que nous étions assis devant cette table à discuter des problèmes que rencontrait le royaume. Ces temps-ci les délits et les évènements étranges se succédaient et commençaient à paniquer la population.

- Votre Majesté, n'oublions pas cette histoire d'amnésie, nous avons enregistré trois nouveaux cas, affirma prof.

- C'est vrai, nous devons rechercher un remède, s'écria mon père.

- C'est déjà fait, murmurai-je.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Je remarquai alors que c'était la première fois que je prenais la parole lors d'une réunion du conseil. Ma mère m'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai chargé un ami de partir à la recherche d'un remède pour Scarlett, j'ignorai alors qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire d'Etat et que d'autre cas avait été remarqué. Expliquai-je calmement

- Cet "ami" quand revient-il? demanda un des nains

- Je n'en ai aucune idée malheureusement.

- A quoi peut être dû cette perte de mémoire ? questionna ma mère

A ce moment je me rappelai de cet homme qui m'avait abordé dans la rue et qui disait me connaître bien qu'il ne souvenait pas de son prénom.

- A quelle échelle social appartiennent les malades ? demandai-je soudain proche de la vérité

- Les trois derniers hommes était des gens pas très nets, ils passaient apparemment leur temps à la taverne et avait apparemment quelques dettes envers le propriétaire, répondit prof.

Tout à coup je compris, je me levai précipitamment et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre qui dominait toute la ville.

- Quelqu'un se sert d'eux comme de vulgaire cobaye, je pense qu'il ne sont pas les vraies victimes juste des personnes considérés sans intérêt dont on s'est servi, pour tester l'efficacité du sort.

- Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ? demanda la fée bleue

Un silence accompagna sa question jusqu'à ce que la voix de Graham s'écrie : "La méchante Reine"

Je me retourna vers les membres du conseil, tous étaient abasourdis.

- Cela me paraît logique, elle veut s'en prendre à nous ! confirma ma mère.

Elle regarda mon père d'un air désolé et je vis sa main serrer celle de son mari. Je compris alors que la guerre avait commencé. Je risquai un regard vers mon chevalier, il me regarda et hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ma supposition. Il avait comprit.

**POV : Capitaine Hook**

Je remontai l'allée jusqu'au château, j'ignorai si on allait me laisser entrer, si j'allais trouver ce que j'étais venu chercher. Devant l'entrée je demandai une audience avec le Roi et la Reine, on m'indiqua un chemin après m'avoir fouillé les poches. Je suivis les indications et arrivai dans une salle bondée où tout le monde se poussait pour pouvoir parler aux souverains. J'attendais depuis une bonne demi-heure quand j'entendis une voix familière juste derrière moi. Je me retournai et me trouvai nez à nez avec mon ami d'enfance. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes puis il cria : "Kilian !" et se jeta dans mes bras avec force.

- Flynn ? demandai-je comme pour être sûr.

- Oui ! J'y crois pas, ça fait quoi ? 4 ans ?

- Quelque chose dans ce goût là ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je intrigué

- J'habite ici, répondit-il

- Quoi ?

- Ouais, c'est peut-être difficile à croire mais j'ai un peu changé, je suis plus Flynn le voleur. J'habite ici maintenant, en faite je suis le fiancé de la princesse, avoua-t-il

Je restai un moment bouche bée, l'homme que j'avais rencontré quelques années auparavant avait bien changé, mais moi aussi n'avais-je pas changé?

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh, c'est compliqué, répondis-je évasif

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'aller prendre un verre pour tout me raconter, je pourrais surement t'aider, après tout je suis presque prince.

Nous fîmes alors demi-tour et nous nous installâmes dans une petite taverne où je lui racontai mon histoire et lui la sienne.

- On dirait bien que nous sommes tout les deux des hommes changés aujourd'hui, constata-t-il après nos récits.

Je hochai la tête.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux de cette femme Kilian, ça se voit dans tes yeux.

- Je te rappelle que c'est une princesse ! ajoutai-je

- Et alors ? Regardes-moi ? Comme quoi c'est possible !

Je détournai la tête.

- Alors tu peux m'aider ?

- A vrai dire le vieil historien botaniste n'avait pas tout à fait tord ni tout à fait raison. Le truc c'est que Raiponce n'a plus ses cheveux magiques, donc théoriquement plus aucun pouvoir, mais de temps en temps il réapparaissent lorsqu'elle en a besoin. Mais je doute que ça marche, désolé.

- Tant pis, je suis vraiment un bon à rien ! m'écriai-je en frappant du poing sur la table.

- Ecoutes, je peux comme même te la présenter au cas où, retrouve-moi à la fontaine dans vingt minutes.

Il s'avéra que la princesse ne pouvait rien. La jeune fille s'excusa. Elle était assise sur ce banc à mes côtés, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Emma, était-elle aussi assise sur se banc devant le port en train de m'attendre ou m'avait-elle oublié ?

- Elle a vraiment de la chance, cette princesse de t'avoir ! murmura la dénommée Raiponce.

- Je sais pas, je n'arrive même pas à trouver ce remède. Je vais rentrer bredouille comme un mauvais pécheur.

- Crois-moi, si elle t'aime réellement alors peut lui importera le remède. Je suis sûr que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est toi, le principal c'est que tu rentres sain et sauf auprès d'elle !

- Ce n'est pas si simple, soupirai-je, elle me voit toujours comme un pirate et ça ne changera jamais.

- Tant mieux. Elle a raison, c'est ce que tu es et si elle t'aime au point de se changer en servante pour passer du temps avec toi, tu ne crois pas qu'elle soit capable de t'accepter tel que tu es. Ecoutes, ce qu'on est ne nous quitte jamais. Elle sera à jamais une princesse et toi un pirate, et vous ne l'oublierez jamais mais si vous passez outre vos identités alors cela n'aura plus d'importance.

- Alors je fais quoi ? demandai-je totalement perdu.

- Là tout de suite ? Tu remontes sur ton bateau et tu te dépêches d'aller la retrouver.

Comme pris soudain d'une grande force je me levai.

- J'espère de tout mon **cœur** que tu la trouvera, dit-elle en me retenant par le poignet.

Je la remerciai, dis au revoir au loin à Flynn et couru jusqu'au port.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'y répondre ! Gros bisous ! A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. ;)<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12 : Le coeur

**Chapitre 12: Le cœur **

_**Salut tout le monde, donc voilà ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (vraiment un tout petit peu ). Personnellement c'est un chapitre qui me tient vraiment à cœur, comme le prochain d'ailleurs. ;) Voilà, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Et pour les nouveaux followers ! ;) **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! **_

* * *

><p>Le plan était prêt. Cela faisait 2 jours que nous préparions notre infiltration dans le château de Regina. Nous reprîmes ensemble les grandes lignes.<p>

- Graham et moi rentrons dans le château par les mines souterraines, Grincheux nous guidera, ensuite on se sépare, Graham cherche son cœur tandis que je cherche le remède ou n'importe quel indice.

- Et après ? demanda prof

- Après, on verra, on improvisera; répondis-je

- Je sens que ça va mal se passer ! s'écria Grincheux. Ce plan est juste merdique si seulement ...

- Arrête, on ne changera rien.

A ce moment la fée bleue arriva, un pendentif en verre à la main.

- Tiens, tu y trouveras de la poudre de fée, cela vous permettra de vous échapper si ça tourne mal, il suffit de le jeter à tes pieds et il te ramèneras en ville.

- Merci !

- On pars à la tombée de la nuit, informa Graham, impassible.

Sur ces mots nous sortîmes tous de la salle du conseil. Je me dirigeai vers la tour, je montai calmement les marches jusqu'à atteindre le dernier étage, je sortis, le vent fouettait mes cheveux. Je regardai l'horizon, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Je fermai mes yeux un moment, lorsque je l'ais ouvris, Graham était à mes côtés.

- J'ai peur, murmurai-je

Il se tut.

Dans tous les contes que j'avais lu, les héros ne paraissaient pas avoir peur de la mort, pourtant moi j'étais effrayée à l'idée de passer mon dernier jour sur terre.

- Tu n'as pas peur toi ? demandai-je inquiète

- Je te rappelle que je ne ressens plus rien.

- C'est vrai...

- D'ordinaire je serais mort de trouille, ajouta-t-il, j'aimerais que se soit encore le cas, j'aimerais ressentir quelque chose une dernière fois avant de ...

- Tout va bien se passer ! dis-je comme pour me convaincre moi-même.

Graham jeta un regard sur le ciel et déclara d'un ton détaché :

- Allons-y le soleil commence à décliner

Les souterrains étaient impressionnants, mais étouffants, lorsque nous arrivâmes au bout du chemin, je me sentis mieux. Tandis que Grincheux faisait demi-tour contre sa volonté, Graham et moi entrâmes dans le château. Lui portant son uniforme de garde de la reine et moi habillée en simple servante. Nous nous séparâmes quelques minutes plus tard. J'entrepris de fouiller la chambre de Régina, d'après le chasseur, celle-ci devait être sortie. Bientôt j'arrivai dans sa pièce. C'était une grande chambre, d'un côté se trouvait un lit majestueux, de l'autre sa coiffeuse. Je m'approchai de celle-ci et ouvrit tous les tiroirs. Tous étaient remplis de fioles étranges. Je soupirais découragée, comment trouver le bon. Soudain mon regard fut attiré par un livre posé sur une petite table plus loin. J'abandonnai les potions et pris le livre dans mes mains. J'ouvris la première page et lut un nom imprononçable qui me fit frissonner. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu auparavant. N'ayant plus rien à perdre je tentai de le dire à haute voix:

-Rumplestil...kin

- Presque ! m'encouragea une voix par derrière.

Je me retournai lentement, et vit ... un monstre. Sa peau était écaillée, ses yeux perçants tel qu'on l'avait décrit.

- C'est donc vous ... chuchotai-je quasiment émerveillée

- Bonsoir Emma ! Que puis-je faire pour toi deary ?

-Je...je cherche un remède pour sauver le royaume, un remède qui permet de retrouver la mémoire

- Je vois... malheureusement, je n'ai pas ce remède, soupira-t-il

- Mais Régina doit l'avoir, c'est elle qui veut lancer cette malédiction !

- Elle ne l'a pas non plus, vois-tu lorsque la malédiction sera lancée, elle aussi sera atteinte et oubliera tout.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Lorsque nous commettons des erreurs irréparables le seul moyen d'avancer est de les oublier, quand on est assez courageux pour abandonner son pouvoir bien-sûr, expliqua-t-il

- Ce n'est pas votre cas n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme me jeta un regard empreint de mépris.

- Tu parles trop !

- Désolé, que puis-je faire alors, il n'existe pas de remède ?

- Oh si, bien sûr mais il n'est pas dans ce royaume malheureusement.

- Est-ce loin?

- Trop loin, la malédiction sera lancée avant, dans un mois tout le monde aura perdu la mémoire.

Je passai une main sur mon front, désespérée

- Alors c'est tout, j'abandonne ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !

- Alors que dois-je faire ? le questionnai-je

- Croire en toi ! me souffla l'homme

Il pencha la tête pour mieux m'observer, il me prit la main de force, la serra et ferma les yeux puis ria.

- Il semblerait que je ne me sois pas trompé, tu es spécial.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demandai-je totalement perdue

- Tu le découvrira par toi même !

Une fois de plus il ria puis disparu dans un nuage violet. A ce moment Graham arriva essoufflé.

- Elle arrive ! s'écria-t-il

- Quoi ! m'étranglai-je. Tu as récupéré ton cœur ?

- Non et toi le remède ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Régina apparue dans la pièce.

Sans même réfléchir, je lançai le pendentif à nos pieds tout en saisissant la main de Graham. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était rentrer. Je sentis le néant m'emporter tandis que je serrai plus fort sa main, puis je heurta le sol mouillé. Je sentis le poids de quelqu'un sur moi, j'ouvris les yeux et découvrit Graham. Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment, puis il détourna la tête pour observer où nous étions. Il s'agissait de la même rue dans laquelle j'avais été interpellé par le vieil homme des mois auparavant. La pluie ruisselait sur les pavés mouillés. Graham se dégagea enfin et s'assit à terre, je fis de même. Il paraissait contrarié.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Nous aurions pu encore trouver le remède!

- J'ai agi pour notre sécurité, soufflai-je

- Ah vraiment ? cria le chasseur. Maintenant quand Régina lancera la malédiction nous seront tous désarmés !

- Tant pis, murmurai-je fatigué

Graham sembla comprendre :

- Il n'y avait pas de remède n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Nous n'aurions pas dû partir je regrette, j'aurais voulu récupérer ton cœur mais une minute de plus et nous étions mort, du moins tu l'étais ! dis-je d'un voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, chuchotai-je les yeux pleins de larmes.

Je croisai son regard : il semblait étonné, voir effrayé. Il eut un sursaut. Il avança sa main et caressa ma joue, puis il se mit à rire pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, c'était un rire franc, un rire libérateur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je perdue

- Je le ressens, déclara-t-il en riant de plus belle, je ressens des sentiments, là, maintenant.

Je le regardai choquée, incapable de parler

- C'est grâce à toi Emma ! s'écria-t-il

Il remplaça une de mes mèches mouillées derrière mon oreille et approcha son visage. Je voulais le repousser, lui dire que j'étais amoureuse de Kilian, mais je n'eus pas à le faire, une voix se contenta de nous séparer.

- J'aurais dû le deviner, cracha Régina, qui assistait à la scène.

Elle avait réussit à nous retrouver, je ne sais de quelle manière. Elle tenait dans sa main droite, un cœur que je devinait être celui de Graham.

-J'ignore comment il a réussit à retrouver ses sentiments, me dit-elle, mais j'ai toujours son cœur.

-Non, je vous en prie !

Elle n'écouta pas ma supplication et serra le cœur dans sa main. Aussitôt Graham cria et glissa dans mes bras, il eut le temps de murmurer "je t'aime" avant que son cœur ne devienne poussière et qu'il sombre. Régina disparut, me laissant seule avec le corps. J'appelai au secours plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondit. Mon cri devint bientôt un murmure. Mes larmes coulaient jusqu'à terre, se mêlant à l'eau de pluie. "Je suis désolée", murmurai-je en le serrant contre moi.

Une fois de plus le mal avait triomphé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, désolé pour cette fin pessimiste, si vous faîtes partit de celles qui ont regretté la mort de Graham dans la série (Comme moi, enfin jusqu'à ce que Kilian arrive ! ) sachez que j'ai fait ce chapitre parce que j'ai mis des jours avant de m'en remettre ! Je voulais juste qu'il puisse dire c'est trois mots à Emma à la fin alors je l'ai écrite !<strong>_

_**La semaine prochaine, les retrouvailles promis ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à une scène digne d'un potentiel Titanic 2 !**_

_**En tout cas bonne semaine ! J'espère que vous avez hâte parce que moi oui ! ;) **_


End file.
